militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alfred Auguste Nemours
| term_start = 1926 | term_end = 1930 | predecessor = Dantès Bellegarde | successor = Constantin Mayard (1882–1940) | pronunciation = | birth_name = | birth_date = | birth_place = Cap-Haïtien | death_date = | death_place = Rome | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | citizenship = | nationality = | party = | otherparty = | height = | spouse = | partner = | relations = | children = Charles Maurice Nemours, Lilas Nemours Auguste | parents = | mother = Améthyste Albaret | father = Nemours Auguste | relatives = | residence = | education = | alma_mater = | occupation = | profession = | known_for = | cabinet = | committees = | portfolio = | religion = | awards = | blank1 = | data1 = | blank2 = | data2 = | blank3 = | data3 = | blank4 = | data4 = | blank5 = | data5 = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | nickname = | allegiance = | branch = | serviceyears = | rank = | unit = | commands = | battles = | mawards = | military_blank1 = | military_data1 = | military_blank2 = | military_data2 = | military_blank3 = | military_data3 = | military_blank4 = | military_data4 = | military_blank5 = | military_data5 = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | footnotes = }} Alfred Auguste Nemours (13 July 1883 – 17 October 1955) was a Haitian General, diplomat and military historian. Biography He was born into a wealthy family in Cap-Haïtien, northern Haiti. His father was Nemours Auguste and his mother Amétise Albaret. He adopted Nemours as his principal name later in life. Alfred was sent to the Lycee in Paris, followed by the military academy Saint-Cyr. During the United States occupation of Haiti, Auguste Nemours wrote his Histoire Militaire.Higman B. W. (1999), UNESCO General History of the Caribbean - Volume VI: Methodology and Historiography of the Caribbean: 6. *In 1918 Nemours was appointed Conseiller d'Etat. *From 1922 to 1925 he was Secretary and President du Conseil d'Etat. *From 1926 to 1930 he served as Minister Plenipotentiary to Paris. He was the Haitian delegate to the 7th (1926), 9th (1928) and 16th (1935) Ordinary Session of the Assembly of the League of Nations, held in Geneva.Sevennth Ordinary Session of the Assembly, Geneva, September 6 - September 25, 1926; accessed 25 May 2012.Ninth Ordinary Session of the Assembly, Geneva, September 3 - September 26, 1928 accessed 25 May 2012Sixteenth Ordinary Session of the Assembly, Geneva, September 9 - October 11, 1935; accessed 25 May 2012. As a noted speaker at the League of Nations in Geneva, Nemours pronounced these words soon to become well-known on the question of the invasion of Ethiopia by Mussolini's fascist troops, Fear to ever become someone's Ethiopia. *From 1928 to 1929 he was concurrently accredited to the Holy See. *In 1938 he was Senator of the Republic. *In 1940 he was Secretary of State of Interior. C. L. R. James met Nemours in Paris when he was writing The Black Jacobins (1938). Publications * 1909: Sur le choix d'une discipline: l'anglo-saxonne ou la française * 1925: Histoire militaire de la guerre d'independance de Saint-Domingue * 1926: Les Borno dans l'histoire d'Haiti * 1927: Princesses créoles (with Claude Farrère) * 1941: Les Premiers citoyens et les premiers députés noirs et de couleur: la loi du 4 avril 1792, ses précédents, sa première application à Saint-Domingue, d'après des documents inédits de l'époque, suivi de : Le Cap Français en 1792, à l'arrivée de Sonthonax, d'après des documents inédits de l'époque * 1945: La Charte des Nations Unies: étude comparative de la Charte avec les propositions de Dumbarton Oaks, le covenant de la Société des Nations, les conventions de la Haye, les propositions et doctrines inter américaines * 1952: Haïti et la Guerre de l'Indépendance Américaine (reprinted 2013) References Category:1883 births Category:1955 deaths Category:Haitian historians Category:Haitian male writers Category:Haitian diplomats Category:Haitian military personnel Category:20th-century historians Category:Ambassadors of Haiti to France Category:20th-century male writers